Hugs & Kisses, Cuts & Bruises
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: Daryl grew up living a hard life. He's built these walls around him, making him harder to break. Andrea tries her best to comfort him. Will he let her in?
1. Chapter 1

**First Daryl/Andrea fic! I changed it up a bit, some characters that are dead are alive, just saying. Hope you all would like it! (: Enjoy.**

* * *

Andrea sat on the bed in one of the cells. She closed her eyes and quietly thought about how far she had come. She opened her eyes and sighed. If only Dale and Amy had made it with them.

Andrea stood up and walked out of her cell. She looked in Michonne's cell, only to find her asleep. She saw that Michonne hadd chained her walker-turned boyfriend and his best friend to the bed post. She thanked Michonne plenty of times for saving her life out there when the farm was destroyed by walkers.

She made her way down the stairs and wandered around the hallways. She didn't feel like talking to the others right now. She felt like things have changed ever since she came back.

Andrea snapped out of her daze when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, her hand already on her gun. "Hey." Daryl smirked.

"Hey." Andrea smiled. She watched as he gave her a slight nod before sitting down against the concrete wall. She watched as he just stared at his pocket knife, admiring it.

She walked over to where he was and sat next to him. She brought her knees up to her chest as she looked over at him.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Daryl kept playing with the knife. "For what?" He asked, his southern drawl sending chills up and down her spine. The cold concrete didn't help either.

"For saving me and Michonne's asses out there. We wouldn't have made it." She stated, rocking back and forth slightly. Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

Andrea hesitated for a second as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He flinched for a second. Shocked that she did that. It felt warm, felt nice.

He looked at her, his blue eyes staring into hers. He didn't say anything though, he just watched as she smiled at him before getting up.

* * *

"Andrea?" She woke up, her eyes slightly closed. "Hm?" She mumbled. "Dinner's ready." Beth reminded her before leaving.

Andrea rubbed her eyes before swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She felt a wave of nausea hit her from the sudden movement. She slowly made her way down towards the group.

She took a seat next to Carol who handed her a plate. "Thanks." She said, setting the plate down in front of her. Dinner was pretty quiet, there was the occasional sparks of conversation. Andrea didn't say anything at all, just pushing the vegetables around with her fork. She looked up to see Daryl slightly away from the group with Merle, who was babbling about Woodbury.

She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up as Daryl looked up and made eye contact with her. Andrea bit her lip and looked down immediately, scared of him noticing her embarrassment.

She quickly finished the food on her plate and got up to go back to her cell. She looked over the balcony, secretly gazing at her redneck hero. She smiled to herself and went to go lay down.

* * *

Andrea walked around the prison, wandering into Cell Block A. Her fingers brushed against the cold concrete walls. She kept walking until she hear whispering and giggling.

She turned the corner and quietly walked over to one of the cells. She peeked into the cell, only to be met with the sight of two teenagers fooling around. Beth was the first to notice.

"Oh my God!" Beth squealed, pushing Jimmy off her and scrambling to get her clothes straightened out. Andrea smirked, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Don't worry, I'm not tellin' anyone." Andrea promised.

Beth gave her a shy smile as she let her hair down, probably to hide all those marks on her neck. "Thank you." Beth whispered, giving her another shy smile.

Andrea chuckled as she turned around to wander aimlessly. She started to think about Daryl, he never really talked to her, but when he did she felt something. It was different. She lost almost everyone that was close to her. She didn't know what happened to her parents, she lost Dale and Amy.

Sure she had Michonne, but their friendship was strained a bit because of what happened in Woodbury. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until she was sitting.

She just sat there, her eyes half-open, her hair down and flowing. She licked her lips as she heard the familiar sound of boots stomping around. Daryl was wandering around also, he had his crossbow slung over his shoulder, his head hung low. He looked up and saw her staring at him, he kept walking towards her anyway.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her head tilted to one side. Daryl stopped in front of her and let out a breath. "I could ask you the same thing." He said, sitting down next to her. He set the crossbow down next to him before looking down at his fingers.

"I was just walkin' around, not much to do here you know?" She explained, turning her head to look at him. "Yeah. Same here." He said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

She placed her hand over his, watching his arm muscles tense at the contact. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "You know, I always wonder what life would be like if Dale never found me and Amy. Actually, I never thought I'd make it this far." She said, sadness weaved in her voice.

Daryl looked down at his arm. Her arm was now wrapped around it. He wasn't used to people touching him, especially women like Andrea, not that he minded though.

"You miss her?" Daryl asked. "Amy? Yeah, definitely. I just wish I was there to stop it. To stop them from getting to her." She said, her eyes watering.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was gonna happen." Daryl said. He looked over to see tears streaming her cheeks. "Come here." He said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into him, wiping her eyes before it could get any worse.

Daryl thought about what Merle would say if he caught them like this. The things he'd say. The painful memories flooded his mind, his alcoholic father, his mother that was depressed and eventually killed herself, and then Merle. Merle was the one who toughened him up, made him harder to break, it was just them two against the world.

Daryl jerked as he felt Andrea wrap his arms around his waist. The last time he remembered being hugged was the same day his mother died. Andrea noticed this and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Daryl stood up and picked up his crossbow.

"It's okay." He said, holding his hand out for her. She took it and he helped her up. "But, why did you-?"

"It's nothing, okay?" Daryl snapped, walking off in a different direction. Andrea stood there, watching him walk away angrily. She didn't know what set him off, was it when she hugged him?

Andrea frowned, she wanted to know why he was so closed off from everyone, why he had these walls built up around him. She wanted to find out sooner or later.

* * *

**There's chapter one so far! Thanks for reading, please review if you can, it really helps a lot and get these chapters up faster! I'm really starting to fall in love with this pairing. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who:**

**Reviewed: ohitsMariz, michelle3737, cemetarydreamer**

**Alerted: 1rockstar, Bebe Flow, HarleyQuinnFreak, Kris83, Liv3Lov3Music, LoneAngel666, Wemmabby, michelle3737, mimi yuy1**

**Favorited: LoneAngel666, Wemmabby**

**Added me in a community: Answer for an Arrow**

**I love you guys! Puttin' a smile on my face and such, thank you! (:**

* * *

Andrea stirred as she felt someone shaking her. She blinked and her eyes adjusted to the dark, it was Daryl. She looked at his hand, which was on her shoulder.

"Your turn for watch." Daryl said, his head gesturing to the top of the stairs. His hand slipped away, the strap of her tank top falling in the process. She nodded and stood up, following him outside of her cell.

She walked across until she was at the top of the stairs, where she sat down. She looked over her shoulder to see Daryl holding his crossbow and staring off into space.

"Come sit next to me." Andrea smiled, patting the spot next to her. Daryl didn't say anything, he just walked over and sat next to her, placing his crossbow next to him.

"You tired?" She asked. "Yeah, kinda." He drawled, running his hand through his hair. She watched as his muscles flexed with every motion, his calloused fingers playing with an arrow that he carved out of wood.

Silence came between them, but it was still comfortable. Andrea thought about what happened earlier that day when he snapped at her and left. She didn't want to bring it up right away, but she wanted to know what made him so weirded out.

"Why don't we go get some more supplies tomorrow?" Andrea asked, looking up at him. Daryl nodded. "Yeah, just us two right?" Daryl clarified. "Mhm." Andrea hummed.

Daryl yawned, laying down on the metal floor. Andrea looked at him. The ground was cold and hard. She tapped his arm and his eyes shot open to look at her.

"The ground isn't the best place to lay on." Andrea said softly. Daryl knew what she was suggesting, so he shifted until his head was in her lap. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt her fingers run through his hair. He was never used to this kind of affection, especially from his parents. He felt himself relax, all the stress leaving his body. She was taking good care of him and he didn't mind.

"Daryl?" Andrea whispered. He didn't answer. She smiled at how comfortable he looked. He looked so vulnerable, unlike his usual self. Rugged, straightforward, fearless.

She leaned her head against the wall as she stared off at the dark prison.

* * *

"You ready?" Daryl asked, revving the engine on the motorcycle. "Yeah!" Andrea yelled, running up to him and sitting behind him. As soon as she got on, they headed off to where they were going.

Daryl felt her arms wrap around him, it gave him that familiar tingling feeling, like the one yesterday when Andrea hugged him. Andrea pressed her cheek against his jacket, feeling the warmth radiate from his body.

They soon got to an abandoned strip plaza. Andrea slowly retracted her arms from him as she slid off the motorcycle. She watched Daryl looking around as she loaded her gun.

"Not right now you won't need that, keep it quiet." Daryl said, loading his crossbow with a new arrow. Andrea nodded as she followed close behind him in one of the shops.

They tried to take as much as they needed. Andrea put her backpack on and went to go outside to meet Daryl. She was about to open the door but a walker grabbed her shoulder.

Daryl heard a scream coming from one of the buildings they were in. He ran in, crossbow loaded and ready. He watched as Andrea had a walker on top of her, ready to take a bite out of her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Daryl shouted, as he shot an arrow through the walker's head. Andrea shoved the corpse off of her and stood up. She had tears in her eyes. She wasn't ready this time, if Daryl wasn't there she would have been dead.

"Come on." Daryl urged. They started walking until he felt something tugging on his arm. He looked down to see Andrea clinging onto his arm. "Hey, you're alright." He reassured her as they got on the motorcycle.

* * *

Andrea laid on her bed as she shivered under the thin sheets. She was always a good shot, one of the best in the group. She just didn't understand how she was caught off guard.

The temperature in the prison at night was just bone-chilling. She shook as she saw shadows coming from the hall. She looked up to see Daryl walking into her room. He looked different. Maybe it was because he wasn't carrying the crossbow at the moment.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down at the edge of her bed. Andrea bit her lip before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I guess." She sat up and moved closer to him. She leaned against him and whispered in his ear. The close contact made shivers go up and down his spine.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" She asked. Daryl immediately had Merle come to mind, the things he'd say if he found out. But without thinking, he agreed. "Yeah, sure."

Andrea's face lit up. "Good." She got under the covers and felt Daryl slip in beside her. The bed was surprisingly roomy. She saw him staring up at the ceiling. She moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Thanks again." She whispered. He nodded. "I'm not that at good at this, but..." He slowly wrapped an arm around her, bringing them closer together. The room wasn't as cold anymore.

"It's okay." Andrea murmured, snuggling up to his broad chest. Andrea smiled at how close her and Daryl have gotten. She hadn't completely gotten him out of his shell, but he was opening up, and that's what she liked.

She opened her eyes to see Carol passing the cell. She rolled her eyes at the woman. She couldn't stand her. Daryl told her that he wanted to go back for her, but Carol said that she _saw_ her go down. It didn't help that the rest of the group didn't make an effort to find her. But all thanks to Daryl, she was here with him again.

Daryl closed his eyes and thought about his parents. Sure, he loved them, but they never showed it, especially his father. He still wasn't used to being hugged, or anything, but it was a start. He was bout to groan in pain at the thought of him and Merle being beat down for no reason because their father was too drunk.

Instead, he just gave Andrea a slight squeeze, something he would have done if he had a teddy bear as a child. But he didn't, Merle taught him to toughen up or else people would walk over him. Would Andrea do that to him?

Daryl felt tempted to just leave her and go back to his own cell, but he couldn't. It felt right, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He didn't want to leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Review if you can, it only takes a second and it helps a lot! Thank you, love you all. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks:**

**Reviews: Wemmabby, mrskaz453, michelle3737, ohitsMariz, sagebrooks**

**Favorites: sagebrooks, savvylove**

**Alerts: mrskaz453, supernena25, Tempremental'Bones, sagebrooks**

**You guys surprise me all the time. Love you all! (:**

* * *

Daryl woke up, his eyes squinting as the sunlight slowly poured into the cells. He felt some weight on his left arm, he looked and saw Andrea clutching onto him. He slowly took his arm away and got out of the bed. He heard her whimper so he slowly pulled the covers up so that her body was covered.

He looked at her facial expression. She wasn't relaxed at all, in fact, she looked exhausted and uneasy. Then something snapped in his mind, he knew where he was. He didn't want to be caught. The stories Merle would come up with to create entertainment for the others. He slipped on his shoes and quietly walked out of the cell to go spend some time alone in the watch tower.

* * *

Andrea laid in bed awake, she saw the space next to her was empty. She sighed to herself and sat up, yawning and running her fingers through her hair. She was a bit upset that Daryl didn't stay, but maybe he wasn't comfortable.

She stood up and decided to walk around again, it wasn't like she had anything special to do. Andrea flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she went downstairs, her eyes immediately connecting with Carol's. The whole group was fine with Andrea, it was just Carol. Things were just different, ever since she lied saying that she _died_ back at the farm.

Andrea rolled her eyes but kept a polite smile plastered onto her face. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Carol had her mouth open, like she was about to say something, but Andrea walked past before she could.

She felt for the pistol in her pocket and smiled slightly, she was going to go to the watch tower.

* * *

Andrea walked up the stairs to the watch tower, she finally made it to the top and opened the door. She looked around until she spotted someone familiar leaning over the railings. She was shocked for a moment, but it was immediately replaced with her feeling content.

She slowly walked over to where he was standing, he looked lost in thought, the slight breeze blowing through his hair. Daryl turned his head and looked at her, he didn't smile or say anything, he just gave her a quick nod.

"It's nice isn't it?" Andrea asked, her eyes scanning over the empty fields. For once, she felt a little more safe. She also felt a boost that she wasn't alone. She felt like she had nobody when she lost Dale and Amy, but Daryl had been fun to talk to.

"Yeah, pretty quiet 'round here." He agreed, his blue eyes meeting her blue-green ones. He watched the trees sway as he thought about last night, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt.

"So, what're you doing out here?" Andrea questioned, moving closer to him so that her arm brushed against his. Daryl felt his arm tingle, it felt weird, felt different. He wasn't familiar of the feeling, he didn't know if he liked it or not.

He felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up as he felt her place a small hand on his arm. "I uh.." He trailed off. "Just keepin' watch." He breathed out, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, okay." She said, pursing her lips. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying her moments with him. It was easy being around Daryl, he didn't ask much, he didn't judge her or tell her that she was wrong. She liked it, they didn't even have to talk when they were near each other.

Her mind flashed back to this morning when she saw Carol. It suddenly brought memories back, memories that she didn't _want_ back.

"Daryl?" He turned his head in her direction and nodded. "Did you really think I was dead?" She asked, her voice shaky. Daryl took a while to answer, but he did.

"It was hard to tell. I mean the way Carol was sayin' how she saw you go down. But you're a big girl, I know you can handle things on your own." He said, making eye contact with her after he was done talking.

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, looking down shyly at her feet. She decided that it was time for her to go. She took in a deep breath before turning her whole body to face him.

"I'm gonna head back. It was nice catchin' up." She said softly, taking a step back. She smiled as he looked at her, giving her a slight smile. She decided to leave the watch tower, a grin on her face as she went down the stairs. She was getting him to open up a bit more and she was liking it.

Daryl on the other hand felt confused. He didn't know what was happening to him. He's never felt like this before. It made him feel weak and happy for some reason. He licked his lips and wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. He needed to figure this out, but did he want this to happen?

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Andrea was pacing back and forth, she was wondering when the rest of the group was coming back. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn. The others were still with her back at the prison. Rick didn't want the rest coming with because he said that the prison still needed to be watched over.

Andrea bit her lip, tossing her hair around and her body shaking. Was Daryl going to make it back? Of course he would. He's Daryl Dixon, he _always _makes it back.

At the same moment, she didn't know what hit her. The next thing she knew, she saw Rick and Glenn supporting Daryl, helping him towards the prison and onto a bed.

"What happened?" Andrea asked, panic filling her body. Rick did a double take before motioning for Hershel to come help. "We got attacked by bandits, he got knocked out cold." Rick stated.

"What? Why? Is he gonna be okay?" Andrea shook her head, questions filling her mind. Hershel made his way to Daryl before looking at her, Merle, Rick, and Glenn.

"I'll take care of it from here, I'll let you all know if there's anything wrong." Hershel reassured them. Rick and Glenn walked out, Andrea soon followed. What she heard next tugged on her heart strings.

"Come on baby brother, you can pull through this shit." Merle said before leaving the cell as well.

* * *

Hershel walked over towards the group with a satisfied expression. "He's up and talking. I'm sure he has no concussions, internal bleeding, or any other problems." He said, his eyes scanning over everyone's relieved faces.

"I knew it!" Merle grinned, clapping his hands. Andrea let out a sigh of relief before walking into the cell. She looked at Daryl who was laying down, holding an ice pack to his head.

She gave him a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank God you're alright." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Daryl let out a chuckle. "Yeah, thank Jesse." He muttered. She giggled as she reached over to hold the ice pack for him.

"I'll take care of you." Andrea whispered, pulling the blanket up to cover more of his bare chest, not that she wanted to. She'd rather stare at it, but he seemed uncomfortable.

Daryl shivered as her fingers made contact with his skin. His icy blue eyes stared into her bright blue-green ones as she smiled at him. "You'll be okay." She promised, running her fingers through his hair. She kept stroking his hair, she could tell he liked it.

Daryl closed his eyes as he felt her fingers massaging his scalp. He didn't care about what Merle thought at the moment, this was about how he felt this time. It felt good. It reminded him of his mother. Andrea's words repeated itself in his head. Just like his mom used to say them. "You'll be okay." Promising, comforting, loving.

Would he be able to trust Andrea?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (: Please review if you can, it makes these chapters longer and gets them up faster. I love you guys, I mean it! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks:**

**Reviews: Wemmabby, sagebrooks, michelle3737, ohitsMariz, Guest, Eve**

**Favorites: ohitsMariz, LarissaCullen01**

**Alerts: ohitsMariz**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much! Those are the reasons I continue the story, the more the better. Thanks again, love you all. (:**

* * *

Andrea felt her lips tug into an awkward smile. She kept running her fingers through his hair as she whispered sweet nothings to him. Daryl hadn't felt this relaxed in such a long time, way before all of this happened.

"How're you feeling now?" She asked, her hand coming to a rest at the side of his face. Daryl winced as he turned his head away from her hand. "I'm fine." He grunted, pulling the white sheets down to reveal some of his chest.

Andrea's eyes drifted down and quickly made their way back up to his eyes. She couldn't help it. "Alright." She nodded. She gave him a small smile and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Daryl noticed Andrea about to press her lips against his cheek. He flinched, his eyes shut tight and head turned the other way. He didn't know what made him do it, it just happened.

"Daryl?" Andrea asked, confused at his retreat. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Just. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Daryl spat, waving her off.

Andrea frowned, everything was just fine earlier. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Andrea said quietly, trying to calm him down so that the others wouldn't be questioning her later. Daryl rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, like the time you shot me back at the farm?" Andrea froze in shock, what the hell was wrong with him?

"I didn't mean to! I thought- You know what? You said everything was fine between us." Andrea stated firmly, her jaw clenching as she felt her chest tighten. Daryl sighed, turning over to his side so that his back was to Andrea.

"Fuck off." He replied coldly, almost regretting what he said instantly. There was no taking back the damage that was done though. Andrea had already left the cell, defeated.

* * *

Andrea walked around in her cell, her arms folded and a frown on her face. She didn't know what just happened. After she took good care of him, understood him, took the time to be with him. He treated her like this?

She didn't deserve any of this. She was just lonely, she didn't have any of her family left, everyone and everything was stripped from her. Even Michonne was gone, she decided to leave the group also. It just wasn't fair. The hurt and sadness in her body slowly condensed into fear and anger. The frown on her face suddenly turned into determination. Rage charging through her veins, adrenaline pumping in her body.

She kicked the cell door, and her bed. She shoved the stuff that was on the table onto the floor. She screamed out in frustration, slowly sinking down against the wall in exhaustion. She couldn't breathe as she felt her eyes starting to water. She swiftly wiped them away, this was ridiculous, what was she doing? She looked up to see Rick, Glenn, and unfortunately, Daryl.

The three were standing there, their weapons aimed and ready to kill, the look of seriousness spread on their faces. They all lowered their weapons as soon as they saw that Andrea was alright. Andrea stayed silent, not bothering to look at any of them. She shakily stood up, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Rick questioned, his light blue eyes studying her. Andrea shook her head before brushing past them. "Nothing important." She trudged across the catwalk, not looking behind her.

Andrea didn't understand why she was so affected by what happened earlier. Maybe he wasn't in a good mood, maybe she was just being overdramatic. She decided to just go to the watch tower, she just wanted time alone.

* * *

Andrea felt her legs growing weak as she went up the stairs, it was a long way up. She opened the door and the cool air blew against her face. She enjoyed the feeling of the slight breeze on her skin, it felt so good. She leaned against the balcony, the wide open range in her view. The stars in the sky were shining even brighter.

The silence made her focus on what she had. She started to think that she should have left with Michonne, again. Andrea had her eyes closed, she didn't even notice the door opening and closing behind her.

Andrea's eyes shot open as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned her head sharply, looking at the hand that was on her shoulder. She realized who it was. She slowly looked up at him and then returned her focus on the view in front of her.

"Thought you wanted me to 'fuck off'" Andrea reminded him. Daryl's hand left her shoulder, a cold feeling swept across her body. "About that." He started. Andrea turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm uh.. sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to do that." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

She gave him a small smile. "I know." She whispered. He stood next to her, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "It's okay." She added, licking her lips as she still avoided eye contact with him.

The comfortable silence they used to share was now odd. Andrea wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ignore the chills that were running up and down her spine.

She shivered violently, biting her lip as she looked down at her feet. Daryl scanned her over, she looked hurt. In multiple ways, she was just like him. He doesn't know what she's been through, but he felt bad.

Daryl took his crossbow in his other arm and moved closer to her. He was a man of few words, and he was sure as hell happy she didn't mind. He slowly wrapped an arm around her. He wasn't sure what women liked, but this was a start.

Andrea automatically leaned into him, their body heat radiating through each other. Daryl felt her arms wrap around his waist, her face burying into his chest. He still didn't know what to do. Merle was the lucky one. He was a smooth talker, real charming with the ladies.

But right now, Daryl could care less. It was him and Andrea right now, no one else. Who knows when they could do this again? Just them two, alone, quiet, enjoying each others company.

Maybe he could let her in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This was so hard to write for some reason, but it was sooo worth it! Please, please, please review if you can. It helps me so much. Anything you'd like to see? Thanks again, love you guys! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks:**

**Reviews: michelle3737, ohitsMariz, Wemmabby, sagebrooks**

**Alerts: akaboo, Extraho606**

**I'm really appreciating the support from my loyal readers and especially reviewers! I love y'all, thanks so much. (:**

* * *

Daryl laid down on the catwalk. The cold metal meeting with his warm flesh. It was where he usually slept, not that he minded. He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. He felt his sore arms relaxing, he finally felt zen.

He heard footsteps as his eyes shot open. It wasn't shuffling, so it couldn't be a walker. But you never know in this kind of world now. He sat up quickly, reaching for his crossbow and whipping around to come face to face with who he wasn't expecting at this time.

"Andrea." Daryl sighed, lowering his crossbow and giving her a subtle smile. Andrea nodded. "The one and only. Way to state the obvious." Andrea smirked.

"Shut up." Daryl teased, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow at her. Andrea took the time to stand next to him. They stayed silent for a while, stealing glances at each other.

Andrea finally decided to step up and break the silence. "Why don't you sleep in a cell?" Andrea asked, turning her head to look at him. Daryl stared back. "Someone's gotta keep watch over the group." Daryl said huskily.

"But it's always you, it's not fair." Andrea pointed out. Daryl felt her arm wrap around his. He didn't realize how they grew so close to each other in such a short amount of time. The things Merle would say right now.

"Everyone else gets a bed, while you get a steel floor?" Andrea reminded him, that smug smile spreading across her lips. Daryl looked down at the floor.

"Well, what do you want me to do 'bout it?" Daryl asked, uncomfortable with the contact. He squirmed a little as her hand started to stroke his arm.

She went on her tiptoes to lean in and whisper in his ear. "Stay with me tonight." Daryl felt his skin crawl as her hot breath tickled his ear and neck. Before he could protest, Andrea was dragging him into her cell.

"Andrea, I-" She pressed a finger to his lips and had him sit down on the bed. "You're gonna get some rest. I don't care if you'll hate me for it, but you need it." Andrea said firmly.

Daryl knew better than to say anything so he just laid down watching Andrea get in beside him. She pulled the thin sheets over them as she moved closer to him, her head nearly on his chest. Daryl felt his head spinning as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You wouldn't hate me for this, would ya?" Andrea asked innocently, her light eyes sparkling. Daryl broke the eye contact by staring at the top bunk. "Nah." He said. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Was this good? What was he supposed to do?

"Okay, good." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed his jaw before turning onto her side. "Sweet dreams." He heard her whisper.

* * *

Andrea woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why, she just did. Her half-closed eyes looked right at a sleeping Daryl. She smiled to herself and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. He started to stir in his sleep, a look of uneasiness on his face.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, just how he liked it. She knew he wouldn't want her to know, but she did. Daryl's face slowly turned soft as she massaged his head.

"What're you d-..." Daryl breathed out. "Shh.. It'll be fine." Andrea hushed him. He was talking in his sleep. Andrea felt her heart beat faster as she felt his strong arm pull her close. It usually wasn't like this, he never initiated anything.

She wrapped an arm around him as he buried his face into her chest. Andrea didn't mind that most of Daryl's weight was on her. Her hand that combed through his hair eventually came to a stop at the back of his head.

She stared at him, admiring his facial features. His face was rugged, yet attractive. She kissed his slightly open lips. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. She smiled in content at what she had done.

What she didn't know was that he never slept with anyone else in his bed. He was always on his own. He rarely got any love or affection from his parents. Never had anyone want to take care of him. What she didn't know was that she was making it all up to him in such a short period of time.

But she _wanted_ to take care of him. He deserved the best. She knew that for sure. He was the only one who thought of going back for her, and he did. She owed him her life. She was going to be there for him and make sure he gets what he wants. Even if it meant risking her life for him.

"You're gonna be just fine." Andrea whispered. She knew he probably couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. The stubble on his face tickled her chest as he shifted his body. Her breathing became shaky as electricity went through her body.

Andrea rested her chin on top of his head. She closed her eyes as she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her body. The two held each other, their warm bodies pressed against each other to fight the cold night. Things were going good so far.

It's just too bad good things don't last forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can, you immediately get on my good side after 'em. It only takes a couple seconds. Thank you! Love you all. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks:**

**Reviews: sagebrooks, Eve, Wemmabby, mrskaz453, ImaginaryWalker, ohitsMariz, michelle3737, Pris, Guest**

**Favorites: ImaginaryWalker**

**Alerts: megwest88**

**The reviews were AMAZING! I love you all so much, you have no idea! I write for you guys and your reviews keep me going. They are the best part.**

**Sagebrooks, Eve, mrskaz453, michelle3737, and Wemmabby. Thank you guys for the long and meaningful reviews! I look forward to them so much, they bring a smile to my face! (:**

* * *

Daryl felt his face pressed against something warm and soft. His eyes slowly opened as he removed his face from the surface, it was Andrea. He couldn't help what he was feeling at the moment. It was weird.

He pulled away from her embrace, turning over to his side as he closed his eyes again. Andrea was right, he did need rest. He just felt so good right now, he didn't want to get up.

Daryl let out a yawn as he felt Andrea curl up against his side. Her skin brushed against his, causing that feeling to go through his body once again. Was he supposed to feel this way?

"Daryl?" Andrea rasped, her eyes fluttering open. "Yeah?" He responded. He didn't get an answer though as she fell asleep again. Maybe she stayed up a little bit later than him, who knows.

He slowly got out of the bed, trying to make sure he didn't disturb her. He grabbed his crossbow and left her cell, ready to start this repetitive day once again.

* * *

Daryl came out of the prison bathrooms, his hair still damp from the shower. He ran his hand through his hair, walking back to where he usually went in the mornings. He walked past Rick and Lori. They seemed to be talking about something serious, seeing the grim look on Lori's face and Rick's unimpressed eyebrow raise.

He rolled his blue eyes, not giving a single fuck about what was happening between the two. He walked out of the prison about to make his way to one of the watchtowers but felt someone staring him down.

He whipped around, his crossbow level with his eye. "Daryl!" She giggled, putting her hands up. Daryl frowned, lowering his crossbow. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes once again. Carol knew how to get on his nerves sometimes. "Just the usual." He said, trying to sound as boring as possible. He started to walk back in the prison, maybe today wasn't going to be a watchtower day.

"Um, Daryl." Carol called out, running to catch up after him. He stopped in his tracks and felt her stand right beside him. "What's with you and Andrea?"

Daryl glared at her. "Why do you wanna know so bad?" Daryl growled, feeling himself getting more annoyed by the minute. "You like her, don't you?" Carol questioned.

Daryl felt his body tense up at the question. "And you don't." Daryl shot back. He knew Carol didn't like Andrea, in fact she didn't really like anyone in the group. Except for him, she always tried to kiss up to him.

"I'm just trying to help. I wouldn't bother trying to get with her if I were you. She's a mess." Carol said, her eyebrows furrowing. Daryl watched as she stood there, that stupid innocent look on her face.

He stormed back into the prison, pushing past Merle who had his metal arm out to stop him. Daryl glanced over at the blonde who he shared a bed with last night. He gave her a blank stare.

Andrea was sitting down at the top of the stairs as Daryl barely acknowledged her. She looked down at the ground, what was she supposed to expect from a Dixon?

Those walls Andrea broke down were back up again.

* * *

Daryl sat down at one of the tables in what used to be the cafeteria. He let out a breath, wiping the sweat off his brow. He licked his lips, feeling thee cold prison air cool off his body.

He opened his eyes to see Andrea walking towards him. "Hey." She greeted, giving him a timid smile. Daryl didn't return the smile, he was still thinking about what Carol said.

"What?" Daryl replied coldly. Andrea was taken aback for a second. "I.. I just wanted to talk. That's all." Andrea said quietly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"About what?" He asked, still using the same harsh tone. Andrea looked into his eyes, she was hurt, but she wasn't going to show it. She broke the gaze and stared at her hands that were in her lap.

She shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I don't know." She answered, not knowing what to say. Andrea usually wasn't this vulnerable, but with Daryl it was different. They just knew each other, but here he was, acting like a totally different person.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Daryl spat. He watched Andrea flinch as he raised his didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked away from him. She stopped at the door before looking back at him again. What was his problem with her? She treated him so good all this time.

Andrea frowned and left the cafeteria, leaving Daryl alone.

* * *

The next day, Rick had Andrea and Daryl go off to get more supplies as he and Glenn would go after more weapons. Andrea trailed behind Daryl, who was focused on his surroundings.

The trip was silent so far, they were both quiet and neither had said a word so far. It was really uncomfortable for Andrea, but she had no other choice. The two walked in a pharmacy, splitting up as usual.

Andrea unzipped her backpack as she filled it with various medicines and sterile products. She quickly gathered what she could and decided to see where Daryl was at.

Instead she finds him firing his bolt at a walker in a lab coat, she notices that he was unaware of the one behind him. Without thinking, she ran up to him and pushed him out of the way. The walker was now on top of her, trying to bite at her. Andrea cried out as she struggled to keep the biter away from her. She tried to feel for her gun, but it was too difficult to get out of her pocket.

"Daryl, help me!" At that moment, a bolt shot straight through its head, piercing the walker clean right in between the eyes. She quickly threw the body to the side, brushing herself off as she stood up.

"Are you bit?" Daryl asked, scanning her body up and down. Andrea shook her head. "N-no.. Are you?" She asked, her body shaking with fear and adrenaline. "No." Andrea bit her lip as she shakily picked up the backpack.

"Come on, still got more to get." Daryl urged, giving her a curt nod. Andrea reluctantly followed, she just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

The day progressed slowly and painfully for Andrea. Their bags got heavier as more supplies piled into them, and their bodies were sore and aching. Daryl gestured for Andrea to walk next to him, it was finally time to go.

They walked for a couple moments before her knees buckled. She dropped everything as she fell to her knees, she was on all fours gasping for breath.

"Andrea?" Daryl asked worried. He kneeled down beside her, his hand on her back. She was panting and her eyes were shut tight, it looked like she was in pain.

"Daryl.. I.." Andrea breathed out. She looked into his eyes. He stared back into her tearful ones, watching them spill out of her blue-green eyes. "I can't go back." She said softly.

He rubbed her back soothingly as he looked around for any walkers. "It's gonna be alright." He reassured her. Andrea shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

"No." She started to cry. Daryl raised an eyebrow. "The hell you talkin' about, Blondie?" He asked, confused. Andrea stared into his eyes again. "Daryl.."

He nodded slightly, encouraging her to keep talking. "I'm infected." She whispered. Daryl breathed out. "Andrea, we all are." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She slowly lifted her shirt up, not breaking the eye contact between them. The pale blue shirt slowly revealed what he didn't want to believe. Daryl stood back in shock.

He looked at the red mark. Fresh blood trailing down her hip, bite marks clearly imprinted in her milky white skin. Daryl ran his fingers over it, he heard her whimper in pain as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"No, you're gonna be fine." Daryl shook his head. "I'm gonna get you back to Hershel, he can fix this, you're gonna be okay." Daryl said. Andrea shook her head. "Daryl, I can't. This is it." She cried.

She weakly sat against the store shelves, smiling sadly at him. "You need to go." She whispered. Daryl slammed his fist into the ground. "I'm not leaving you. I can't, Andrea." He said, taking her cold hand in his.

"You're gonna make it, Daryl. I know it. You have to take care of yourself, okay? Promise me that you won't give up." Andrea said, her voice cracking. "Stop it, what're you talking about?" Daryl snapped, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. The only person that truly cared about him and took the time to take care of him would be taken away from him.

Andrea ran her fingers through his hair. "God, I'm gonna miss you. I love you so much, Daryl. You're the best." She forced herself to smile through the pain. That's when it hit him. That was what he'd been feeling all this time.

"I.. I love you too." Daryl said. He felt her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him. Daryl felt her pull away as he squeezed her hand. Andrea coughed up blood, she winced in pain as she clutched her hip.

Daryl knew she didn't have much time left. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her earlier, not when she meant so much to him. He didn't know this was the last time he would get to spend time with her. He pushed her away so much, now he wasn't going to be able to be with her. After everything that happened, what did he do to deserve this?

He was angry at himself, the walker should have bit _him _not Andrea. It wasn't fair. She was so good to him. She was the only one that understood him and cared for him. He knew he shouldn't have been mean to her all this time.

Daryl watched as her rapid breathing slowed down to nothing. She became limp in his arms. Daryl shook his head. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be true.

"No. No!" Daryl yelled. He shook her body, trying to get her to come back to him, even for just a second. He watched hopeful, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." He said quietly.

* * *

**This isn't over, I promise. Still got a ways to go actually. Review if you can, it takes a second! (: Thanks for reading. More will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks:**

**Reviews: Wemmabby, akaboo, sagebrooks, Eve, ohitsMariz, mrskaz453, ImaginaryWalker, michelle3737**

**Favorites: Leo Potter**

**Alerts: Leo Potter**

**Anyone pumped for Sunday night? I sure am! (:**

* * *

Daryl opened his eyes. He wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead. He looked over at the spot Andrea used to lay. Empty. Taking in a deep breath, he got up and decided to take a shower.

Was it all a dream? He thought. He looked at his clothes, they were still covered in dark patches of blood. Was it hers? He wondered. Daryl walked across the catwalk and down the stairs.

It was a new day. A new day without Andrea. It was going to be way different, but you really can't prepare for anything in this world. He walked past the group and Carol who eyed him. He kept his head down as he trudged towards the shower room. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He liked spending time alone, but not right now. It felt too weird to be alone in the watch tower. Daryl set his crossbow down as he leaned against the balcony. He didn't notice the fact that the door behind him had opened and closed.

Daryl felt someone cover his eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" Daryl froze. It was all a dream, wasn't it? He took the small pair of hands in his as he removed them from his eyes. He let go and turned around to see her.

"Carol?" He said stupidly. She smiled at him. Daryl muttered something and turned to face the the rest of the prison yard. "Leave me alone." He said. Carol walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything." She said, still wearing that irritating smile on her face. After the whole Sophia incident, she's become so clingy.

"I think he said you should leave him alone."

Daryl and Carol looked at each other confused. Daryl turned around to see Andrea. This was too good to be true. She did make it, she was alive. He gawked at her while she was saying something to Carol. He couldn't hear the words come out of her mouth for some reason, he was just in awe at the fact that she was standing right in front of him.

He stared for a moment before looking out into the horizon again, trying to look calm and collected. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was staring at her.

Before he knew it, Carol was gone and it was them two alone again. Daryl let out a sigh of relief, he looked over his shoulder to see her breathing in the fresh air.

"Hey." She greeted. He gave her a curt nod. "It's such a good day today, isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah, it is." He replied, looking her up and down. The breeze blew her hair slightly, and the sun made her hair look like gold. Her eyes turned into a greener shade as her eyes met his.

He didn't notice that she moved closer. Andrea leaned against him, her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't move this time, instead, he leaned his head against hers.

Andrea smiled, she was surprised how fast he had opened up to her. He was definitely a man of few words, but she could handle it.

They spent the rest of their day and evening catching up. Talking about their lives before the world went to shit. Andrea would giggle as he would grin. Daryl couldn't help it, it felt great.

They were both sitting down against the wall and railing of the watch tower. His arm around her shoulders as they laughed. Andrea moved closer to him, paying attention to his stories and his gleaming blue eyes.

"Seriously?" Andrea asked, her cheeks hurting from all the laughter. Daryl nodded. "Yeah." He said, a smile still spread on his face. This was the longest he had been smiling ever since the outbreak started.

Daryl stood up and brushed himself off. "Why don't we get some dinner and head off to sleep?" Daryl suggested. Andrea smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "I'd like that."

He held out his hand. "Come on, I ain't got all day." He said, gesturing towards the darkening sky. "Aren't you such a charming man?" Andrea rolled her eyes, taking his hand as he pulled her up.

* * *

Daryl and Andrea made their way back up to their cell that they shared. Daryl kicked off his shoes before laying down on the cool sheets. He watched as Andrea did the same and laid beside him. He didn't know why he was letting himself do this, but it was alright for some reason.

He wasn't like Merle who would just want a one night stand, this was different. So much different. It was like he had a best friend that actually cared, but at the same time, a friend he really liked. But he couldn't let her know that, she would probably be scared of him right? What kind of high-class lawyer would want a dirty redneck?

Andrea snuggled up to him as she looked into his eyes. He didn't know what to do so he returned the gaze. Her face was moving closer though, what was she doing?

She gently pressed her lips against his. It was just a short, simple, loving sign of affection and care. She pulled away and giggled at how confused he looked. Daryl raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what to think. She had a lot of courage to do that. He wasn't complaining though, he liked it.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, his chin on top of her head. He wasn't going to mess up, she was his now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this came up short, I'm about to pass out. Reviews would be lovely and appreciated! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am truly sorry for not updating! Last night was horrible, they killed Andrea! ): My world is falling apart, ugh. I also apologize for not being clear with how Andrea survived, had a rough day when I wrote that chapter.**

**Did anybody see that video of Norman Reedus kissing Laurie Holden?! I died. I'm so happy.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (:**

* * *

Daryl walked around the courtyard, it was hot outside as usual. He wiped the sweat off his eyebrow and stared at his crossbow bolts. He would occasionally look up to see Merle standing by the fences, just staring off.

Daryl decided to walk over to his older brother. He didn't look at him though, just stared off into the distance also. Knowing Merle, he wasn't going to stay quiet for much longer. He looked over his shoulder and gave Merle a curt nod.

"What you doin' out here?" Daryl asked, before looking through the fence. Merle shrugged his broad shoulders. "Just gettin' some vitamin D, Darlina." Merle replied, his eyes crinkled.

Both their eyes were almost closed, the sun was pretty intense today. The brothers started to stroll towards the prison.

"What's with you and Blondie?" Merle asked, a smug smile slowly spread across his rugged face. Daryl gave him a questioning look. "Oh, now don't gimme that. Don't pretend you don't know, baby brother. I saw you two smackin' lips. Get laid yet?" Merle quesioned, clearly enjoying putting Daryl on the spot.

"The hell's your problem, jackass." Daryl spat, shaking his head and lowering the crossbow from his back. Merle chuckled. "Come on now. No need to get your panties all up in a bunch. Just tryin' to figure out what's with you 'n sugar tits."" Merle retorted, raising his arm and his metal arm up in defense.

Daryl didn't say anything, just looked down at the concrete. "It's gonna be you 'n me, baby brother. Just remember that. No one else got your back like I do. I'm just lookin' out for ya." Merle said, his icy blue eyes staring down at Daryl.

"Yeah, I know." Daryl looked up to see Merle. They both gave each other a curt nod and headed back inside the prison.

* * *

Daryl walked into the shower room. He took off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on one of the benches. He closed the curtain behind him and turned the water on. The cool liquid washed away the dirt and sweat from the long day. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. The water calmed his nerves a bit, instantly relaxing his warm skin.

His eyes immediately shot open as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "The fuck?" He yelled, turning around to see Andrea clinging onto him.

"Shh, it's just me. Relax." Andrea smiled. He sighed, tilting her chin up so that his lips could meet hers. All the stress he felt from earlier was gone, it was just, what does she think of the scars on his back? He pulled away from her, causing her to give him a confused look.

Andrea knew that he was upset that she saw his back, but this was when he needed her the most. She picked up the soap and rubbed his back gently. She felt his body tense up. She placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Andrea said soothingly. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered.

She gave him a reassuring smile and started to rub the soap onto his shoulders. Her small hands massaging his arms and rubbing small circles on his chest. "I'm gonna take care of you." Andrea said, kissing his jaw. Daryl held her close against his body, he leaned his forehead against hers and just wanted to take in this moment.

Andrea smiled, she ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I care about you so much."

* * *

Daryl sat down at one of the tables. He took his fork and started to eat his dinner. Andrea walked over to the seat next to him and sat down. She kissed his temple and looked over at Carol. Sure, she was a sweet woman. But at times, she could just be annoying, not knowing when to back off or leave people alone.

Carol was serving people their food, she glanced over at Daryl before heading back towards her table. Andrea raised an eyebrow while she placed an arm around him. Daryl looked up to see Merle sitting across from him. "Daryl, Blondie." Merle greeted, before eating his food.

Daryl nodded and Andrea smiled. Merle wasn't bad at all, just a smartass. She looked over to see Rick and Lori at their own table. She saw them both smiling. For once the two were happy, after all the trouble Rick had gone through: The baby, Shane, their marriage. She thought she'd never see him smile again.

Andrea was spacing out, she didn't even notice the Dixon brothers having a conversation. She was just in her own little world. Everything felt right. For now.

* * *

Daryl shifted around in the bed. He couldn't sleep, he felt so restless. Andrea noticed this and wrapped an arm around him. She kissed his shoulder and rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

He buried his face into her neck, loving the warmth that radiated off her body. His stubble tickled her and she giggled. Andrea kissed his cheek and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Daryl picked his head up to look into her sparkling eyes. He wasn't an affectionate person at all, but he was trying. He kissed her softly, letting her melt under him. He trailed kisses down her neck and on her collarbone.

She gave him a smile as he rolled off her, he wrapped his strong arms around her as she started to run her fingers through his hair. Daryl had never had such a relaxing day before. He leaned his head against her hand as she ran her fingers across it. It felt so good. Yet, he felt weird.

He wasn't used to somebody wanting to be with him or doing this to him. But he couldn't complain. His mom never really gave him and Merle the attention they deserved. Their dad, Will Dixon, was an alcoholic, but it wasn't until his later years he started to sober up.

That was when it all started coming back to him.

He was in the woods with his dad, Uncle Jess, and Buck. He remembered seeing his dad lying on the ground. Walkers got him. He was gurgling blood and it was just horrible. Daryl couldn't put him down, it was too hard. So Jess took the gun from him. "Sorry, brother." That was all he heard before his uncle fired the gun.

Daryl removed his arm from Andrea and sat up. Andrea sat up next to him and watched as he held his face in his hands. "Daryl, talk to me." Andrea whispered, placing a hand on his bicep. She heard him starting to sniffle. She felt her heart break, she never saw him cry before. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly laid him down beside her.

She held him in her arms as he buried his face into her chest. "I'm here, Daryl. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Andrea said, feeling his tears trailing down her bare chest. She cradled his head as she kissed the top of his head.

"You deserve the best you know that? So, so it's gonna be alright." Andrea said, trying to be hopeful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can, they are lovely. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everybody who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! You guys are the best and I love you! I mean it now... (:**

* * *

Daryl woke up. He shifted around before noticing Andrea curled up beside him. Her face showed that she wasn't fully rested, just like he was. He probably had dark circles under his eyes. As he sat up, he pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He watched as she snuggled more into the blanket.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his shirt on. He heard Andrea stir, but he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his crossbow and left the cell anyways. He grabbed the bowl of grits that was made and sat down at a table.

He eyed the place while he ate. Rick was already there, he was talking to Hershel about something. Maybe that democracy shit again. He looked around, Merle still wasn't up. Smartass probably drank until he slipped into a coma. His eyes then drifted towards Carol, who was already looking at him. She smiled at him and started walking towards him.

Daryl quickly grabbed his bowl and put it on the sink and walked towards Rick. "We goin' now or what?" Daryl asked, looking over his shoulder. Rick nodded, "I'm ready."

* * *

Andrea turned onto her side, expecting Daryl to be there. But her hand was met with an empty side instead. Her eyes shot open as she scanned the room.

"Gone again." She sighed. Andrea got dressed and went downstairs, she sat next to Maggie who was just staring off. "Morning." Andrea said, combing her blonde locks with her fingers. Maggie smiled, "Morning."

Andrea looked around to see Carol taking care of a hungover Merle. Merle was slouched over the table groaning and holding his head in his hands. She was confused, almost everyone was here. Except Rick and Daryl. Even Michonne came back, which was a relief.

She walked up to Lori and asked her, "Where are they?" Lori bit her lip, trying to remember where the two went. "I think they went for a supply run, at that one pharmacy three miles away?"

Andrea felt for her gun, which was in its holster. She needed to go find them, even if they didn't want her to come with.

* * *

Daryl and Rick filled their bags with all they could find, they didn't have much time. The walkers were on to them. Daryl stood up, he picked up his crossbow and was about to stand up until a walker pushed him down. He felt for his pocket knife, it wasn't there. Its teeth were snapping at him. He tried to push it off. All of a sudden the walker stopped trying to bite him, he saw a knife blade through its eye socket. He shoved it off him and brushed himself off before standing up.

"Looking for this?" Andrea asked, pulling his knife out of the disgusting skull. She held the knife out for him with the point down. He nodded and took it from her. "Thanks."

She grabbed the bags and just stared at the ceiling for a moment before Rick started yelling. "Let's go! Walkers." The two started to run where Rick was they had to get back to the prison quick.

They all ran into the forest hoping to get away from the herd, bad idea. Andrea fell to the ground with two walkers on top of her, she aimed her pistol and pulled the trigger. One down. The second one got close to her neck. Right before she was about to shoot it, an arrow shot through its head. She pulled the arrow out and threw it back to Daryl.

She looked back at the bags, there wasn't time to get them. She could get them if she really wanted to, but she'd probably die in the process. Andrea just ran off, towards Rick and Daryl. They'd understand once they get to the prison right?

* * *

Rick was upset with her and gave her a speech, but he got over it. Daryl was another story, he wouldn't talk to her. He was just sitting alone in the dark, on the catwalk with his crossbow next to him. Andrea walked over and sat next to him. She could feel the tension in the air. She decided to just go for it, "I'm sorry." Daryl was silent for a minute before he finally said something.

"You know that was our food for the next two weeks? We're out." Daryl replied, ignoring her apology. "I wanted to get it, but they were everywhere, I would've-"

"Woulda what? Died? Got bit? No, you wouldn't have. I don't even know why ya came in the first place." Daryl said, coldly. Andrea was shocked. "Daryl, I was just trying to fucking help. I didn't have to." Andrea said, her lower lip trembling. She was trying to stay as strong as she usually was. He swatted the air, shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well, look where that got us. You slow me down anyways." He rolled his eyes, looking away from her. Andrea felt like shit. She didn't know why he had to act like this towards her, she made a mistake. It was an accident. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms. After everything, he had to do this to her. After she took care of him and comforted him.

She stood up and walked back to the cell, defeated.

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning, his neck was a little bit sore from the metal ground. He grabbed his crossbow and walked down the stairs. Daryl rubbed his eyes as he saw Rick walking in through the doors. He was carrying something that looked familiar.

"We got 'em. Andrea and I, we got them." Rick breathed out. Daryl looked at the two bags, there was something different. They had blood on them. Daryl's eyebrows knitted together.

Rick looked at him before his eyes darted away quickly. Daryl didn't even want to know, but he needed to eventually. "Andrea?" Daryl asked. Rick stared at the ground before turning his head slightly to look at the redneck.

"She never came back." Rick said, blankly. Daryl tightened his grip on his crossbow, "What?" Rick nodded his heads towards the bags, "She left them and I found them. Walkers were everywhere again. I was looking for her, spent a good amount of time out there." Rick answered.

"So she's alone in the woods, again?" Daryl asked, irritated. Rick stood his ground. "You wanted this, didn't you? Weren't you upset much more than I was? Don't throw all this on me." Rick stated before walking off.

Daryl couldn't believe it, he went wrong. Maybe he can't fix it this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you can! Love y'all. (:**


End file.
